yugiohfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dark Crisis
Dark Crisis to dziewiąty ogólnoświatowy booster, stworzony z dwóch japońskich zestawów Power of the Guardians oraz Threat of the Dark Demon World. Angielska wersja ma dwa różne druki, jeden o numerach zestawu DCR-### i jeden o DCR-EN###, drugi były dostępny poprzez Gladiator's Assault: Special Edition. Zawartość Zestaw zawiera 106 kart. W tym: * 2 Secret Rare * 10 Ultra Rare * 10 Super Rare * 17 Rare * 67 Common Lista kart TCG |- |DCR-EN000 |Vampire Lord |Effect Monster |Secret Rare |- |DCR-EN001 |Battle Footballer |Normal Monster |Common |- |DCR-EN002 |Nin-Ken Dog |Normal Monster |Common |- |DCR-EN003 |Acrobat Monkey |Normal Monster |Common |- |DCR-EN004 |Arsenal Summoner |Effect Monster |Common |- |DCR-EN005 |Guardian Elma |Effect Monster |Common |- |DCR-EN006 |Guardian Ceal |Effect Monster |Ultra Rare |- |DCR-EN007 |Guardian Grarl |Effect Monster |Ultra Rare |- |DCR-EN008 |Guardian Baou |Effect Monster |Rare |- |DCR-EN009 |Guardian Kay'est |Effect Monster |Common |- |DCR-EN010 |Guardian Tryce |Effect Monster |Rare |- |DCR-EN011 |Cyber Raider |Effect Monster |Common |- |DCR-EN012 |Reflect Bounder |Effect Monster |Ultra Rare |- |DCR-EN013 |Little-Winguard |Effect Monster |Common |- |DCR-EN014 |Des Feral Imp |Effect Monster |Rare |- |DCR-EN015 |Different Dimension Dragon |Effect Monster |Super Rare |- |DCR-EN016 |Shinato, King of a Higher Plane |Ritual Monster |Ultra Rare |- |DCR-EN017 |Dark Flare Knight |Fusion Monster |Super Rare |- |DCR-EN018 |Mirage Knight |Effect Monster |Super Rare |- |DCR-EN019 |Berserk Dragon |Effect Monster |Super Rare |- |DCR-EN020 |Exodia Necross |Effect Monster |Ultra Rare |- |DCR-EN021 |Gyaku-Gire Panda |Effect Monster |Common |- |DCR-EN022 |Blindly Loyal Goblin |Effect Monster |Common |- |DCR-EN023 |Despair from the Dark |Effect Monster |Common |- |DCR-EN024 |Maju Garzett |Effect Monster |Common |- |DCR-EN025 |Fear from the Dark |Effect Monster |Rare |- |DCR-EN026 |Dark Scorpion - Chick the Yellow |Effect Monster |Common |- |DCR-EN027 |D.D. Warrior Lady |Effect Monster |Super Rare |- |DCR-EN028 |Thousand Needles |Effect Monster |Common |- |DCR-EN029 |Shinato's Ark |Ritual Spell |Common |- |DCR-EN030 |A Deal with Dark Ruler |Quick-Play Spell |Common |- |DCR-EN031 |Contract with Exodia |Normal Spell |Common |- |DCR-EN032 |Butterfly Dagger - Elma |Equip Spell |Super Rare |- |DCR-EN033 |Shooting Star Bow - Ceal |Equip Spell |Common |- |DCR-EN034 |Gravity Axe - Grarl |Equip Spell |Common |- |DCR-EN035 |Wicked-Breaking Flamberge - Baou |Equip Spell |Rare |- |DCR-EN036 |Rod of Silence - Kay'est |Equip Spell |Common |- |DCR-EN037 |Twin Swords of Flashing Light - Tryce |Equip Spell |Common |- |DCR-EN038 |Precious Cards from Beyond |Continuous Spell |Common |- |DCR-EN039 |Rod of the Mind's Eye |Equip Spell |Common |- |DCR-EN040 |Fairy of the Spring |Normal Spell |Common |- |DCR-EN041 |Token Thanksgiving |Normal Spell |Common |- |DCR-EN042 |Morale Boost |Continuous Spell |Common |- |DCR-EN043 |Non-Spellcasting Area |Continuous Spell |Common |- |DCR-EN044 |Different Dimension Gate |Continuous Spell |Rare |- |DCR-EN045 |Final Attack Orders |Continuous Trap |Common |- |DCR-EN046 |Staunch Defender |Normal Trap |Common |- |DCR-EN047 |Ojama Trio |Normal Trap |Common |- |DCR-EN048 |Arsenal Robber |Normal Trap |Common |- |DCR-EN049 |Skill Drain |Continuous Trap |Rare |- |DCR-EN050 |Really Eternal Rest |Normal Trap |Common |- |DCR-EN051 |Kaiser Glider |Effect Monster |Ultra Rare |- |DCR-EN052 |Interdimensional Matter Transporter |Normal Trap |Ultra Rare |- |DCR-EN053 |Cost Down |Normal Spell |Ultra Rare |- |DCR-EN054 |Gagagigo |Normal Monster |Common |- |DCR-EN055 |D.D. Trainer |Normal Monster |Common |- |DCR-EN056 |Ojama Green |Normal Monster |Common |- |DCR-EN057 |Archfiend Soldier |Normal Monster |Rare |- |DCR-EN058 |Pandemonium Watchbear |Effect Monster |Common |- |DCR-EN059 |Sasuke Samurai #2 |Effect Monster |Common |- |DCR-EN060 |Dark Scorpion - Gorg the Strong |Effect Monster |Common |- |DCR-EN061 |Dark Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn |Effect Monster |Common |- |DCR-EN062 |Outstanding Dog Marron |Effect Monster |Common |- |DCR-EN063 |Great Maju Garzett |Effect Monster |Rare |- |DCR-EN064 |Iron Blacksmith Kotetsu |Effect Monster |Common |- |DCR-EN065 |Goblin of Greed |Effect Monster |Common |- |DCR-EN066 |Mefist the Infernal General |Effect Monster |Rare |- |DCR-EN067 |Vilepawn Archfiend |Effect Monster |Common |- |DCR-EN068 |Shadowknight Archfiend |Effect Monster |Common |- |DCR-EN069 |Darkbishop Archfiend |Effect Monster |Rare |- |DCR-EN070 |Desrook Archfiend |Effect Monster |Common |- |DCR-EN071 |Infernalqueen Archfiend |Effect Monster |Rare |- |DCR-EN072 |Terrorking Archfiend |Effect Monster |Super Rare |- |DCR-EN073 |Skull Archfiend of Lightning |Effect Monster |Ultra Rare |- |DCR-EN074 |Metallizing Parasite - Lunatite |Effect Monster |Rare |- |DCR-EN075 |Tsukuyomi |Effect Monster |Rare |- |DCR-EN076 |Mudora |Effect Monster |Super Rare |- |DCR-EN077 |Keldo |Effect Monster |Common |- |DCR-EN078 |Kelbek |Effect Monster |Common |- |DCR-EN079 |Zolga |Effect Monster |Common |- |DCR-EN080 |Agido |Effect Monster |Common |- |DCR-EN081 |Legendary Flame Lord |Ritual Monster |Rare |- |DCR-EN082 |Dark Master - Zorc |Ritual Monster |Super Rare |- |DCR-EN083 |Spell Reproduction |Normal Spell |Common |- |DCR-EN084 |Dragged Down into the Grave |Normal Spell |Common |- |DCR-EN085 |Incandescent Ordeal |Ritual Spell |Common |- |DCR-EN086 |Contract with the Abyss |Ritual Spell |Rare |- |DCR-EN087 |Contract with the Dark Master |Ritual Spell |Common |- |DCR-EN088 |Falling Down |Equip Spell |Common |- |DCR-EN089 |Checkmate |Normal Spell |Common |- |DCR-EN090 |Cestus of Dagla |Equip Spell |Common |- |DCR-EN091 |Final Countdown |Normal Spell |Common |- |DCR-EN092 |Archfiend's Oath |Continuous Spell |Common |- |DCR-EN093 |Mustering of the Dark Scorpions |Normal Spell |Common |- |DCR-EN094 |Pandemonium |Field Spell |Common |- |DCR-EN095 |Altar for Tribute |Normal Trap |Common |- |DCR-EN096 |Frozen Soul |Normal Trap |Common |- |DCR-EN097 |Battle-Scarred |Continuous Trap |Common |- |DCR-EN098 |Dark Scorpion Combination |Normal Trap |Rare |- |DCR-EN099 |Archfiend's Roar |Normal Trap |Common |- |DCR-EN100 |Dice Re-Roll |Normal Trap |Common |- |DCR-EN101 |Spell Vanishing |Counter Trap |Super Rare |- |DCR-EN102 |Sakuretsu Armor |Normal Trap |Common |- |DCR-EN103 |Ray of Hope |Normal Trap |Common |- |DCR-EN104 |Blast Held by a Tribute |Normal Trap |Ultra Rare |- |DCR-EN105 |Judgment of Anubis |Counter Trap |Secret Rare |} Kategoria:Boostery 2003 Kategoria:Boostery TCG